Lost Love
by manfromarkhamasylum
Summary: Elsa and Anna enter into a new chapter in their life's. One filled with making love... With each other
1. Chapter 1

This is a lesbian incest piece. as it goes on things will get more heavy between Anna and Elsa. I hope you enjoy. Please comment ...

I do not own any of the characters. Disney owns the rights.

Chapter One.

She sat by the window, glancing out beyond the sea wondering what to do. It had been six months since Kristoff had left to sell his ice. He had promised Anna he would return as soon As he could, embracing her and giving her a deep kiss that lingered for days after. That night had been the first time he had laid with her and they had made passionate frantic love and she had smiled knowing she had found her Prince.

Anna sat gazing out the window when he sister glided into the room. "I hate these royal duties. One after another. I wish I could rest for one day" Elsa said frantically not waiting to hear Anna's response. She quickly followed up "how are you today? Sorry I didn't have time for breakfast with you this morning."

Anna looked at her sister and smiled "it's ok I sat with olaf. He is still fascinated with humans eating" she noticed her sister wore a magnificent gown, embroided with snowflakes from the neck down. She was so jealous of the clothes her sister got to wear as queen. She wish she had gowns like that.

Elsa saw her sisters expression and came over and hugged her. Standing her up and cupping her hands on her back. "I know your worried if he will come back. Don't worry I know he will" she kissed Anna on the cheek and a rush of warmth flooded Anna from her head to her toes. She sighed and embraced her back. Elsa blushed as she knew Anna was her whole world and didn't want to lose her.

Elsa had hidden something from Anna that day. A letter had arrived asking Anna to meet her Prince at the peer. Kristoff was travelling to nearby islands and wanted Anna with her. He said he would understand if she didn't want to leave her sister but hoped she would come. Elsa had gotten to the post first and didn't want to lose her baby sister and had burned the letter. How could she lose the only one who she loved deeply? She had lost a lot the past year and her sister wasn't going to be one of them. She had true feelings for Anna and didn't want to lose her. she could not. She WOULD not...

Later Elsa sat alone and rrealised why she couldn't lose Anna. She had feelings for her. Real feelings. She wanted to make love to her and hold her and be with here always. She was afraid Anna wouldn't feel the same. But the throb in her knickers showed her she had to try. She hadn't had a dry pair since she saw Anna showering.

Just a short chapter. Hope to wrrite more. Tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

I felt chapter one was a good start but I wanted to write a chapter two sharpish so people get more of an idea what I'm doing with this.

I own none of the characters or setting. All copyrighted to Disney.

Chapter Two - Love Deepens.

2 weeks had passed since Elsa had burned the letter. she felt guilt every day but decided it was for the greater good. Things had gone well and would of been better between her and Anna if not for the fact Anna felt abandoned by Kristoff who had left upon realising Anna wouldn't show up. She felt abandoned and heartbroken but Elsa was there to pick up the pieces and mend her fragile heart.

It was early morning and Elsa was already up and dressed. She went into Anna's room and saw her sister fast asleep. She watched her for a few moments and smiled to herself. She gave her a kiss on the forehead and Anna stirred and opened her eyes. "Up lazy! Thought we could go for a walk" Anna still dazed nodded and smiled. she got up and saw a beautiful white dress hanging. Her mouth dropped " sis what is this?!" Anna exclaimed and a broad grin widened on Elsa's face. " it's for dinner later" she said. " Thought you could do with a pretty dress so you can look as beautiful as your queen" and at that Elsa giggled. Anna ran to her and threw her arms round her thanking her profusely. She gave her a massive kiss and Elsa blushed. "It's just a dress! Come on get changed and we shall walk"

They took their walk through the beautiful gardens. Holding hands and swinging their arms. Both were so happy and it had been a while since they were both this happy. Elsa had forgetten her guilt but for a fleeting moment she saw the beauty that was Anna. Such a beautiful face, beautiful glowing eyes, a beaming smile, full pouting lips and an amazing curvacious body. Elsa was jealous and always thought of her sister as more exquisite and beautiful than herself. Anna's voice snapped her out of her fantasy. "He just left me. Why Elsa? Why?" A deep guilt washed over Elsa and she fumbled for a reply " He doesn't deserve you! You have so much love to give its his own fault for not seeing it" at this she began to tear. Anna seeing this embraced her sister fully pressing Elsa close to her and stroking her jet white hair. Elsa felt a deep rumble inside her. She wanted to confess all and tell her sister why she had done what she did and how much she loved her. Instead a groan came out and she ran back to the castle crying. Anna stood confused wondering why her sister had ran off from her. She frowned. She felt a deep warm glow inside her that day and realised something that she didn't want to admit to herself...


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I decided to go for it. This chapter Elsa will give in and make a move on Anna.

Chapter 3 : A Naughty Secret

Anna ran after Elsa into the castle. She found her in Anna's room on the bed. Anna moved over and sat next to her. "What's wrong Elsa?"

Elsa looked up at Anna. "Oh gosh I feel so and Anna. I love you so much. Things have been going through my head and I just collapsed" Anna looked confused and didn't know what Elsa meant.

"Elsa I love you too. In fact I really love you. It's all ok don't worry. Please don't be sad. Come here" She moved to Elsa and grabbed her and held her close. She could feel Elsas heart beat skip then speed up.

" Elsa your heart! What's wrong?" At that point Elsa realised what all these warm feelings were. She moved up to Anna's face and whispered "Sorry for this" then she moved her lips closer to Anna's and kissed her. She slowly parted Anna's lips with her tongue and slid it in.

The moment Elsa kissed her Anna was shocked. She felt a deep throb between her legs and slowly she started to moisten. She kissed Elsa back surprised how easy it was. Their tongues met and twirled around each other's mouths.

" Anna... Do you wanna take this further?". Anna replied "Yes please Elsa".

Elsa unzipped her sisters dress and slid it off. She gasped at what she saw. Anna was blessed. Her beautiful breasts were kept up by a deep velvet purple bra and matching frilly thong. Anna was desperate to see Elsas full body and lifted her dress over her head. Elsa wore a deep blue bra and her knickers were French with a big bow at the front.

Both looked at each other's bodies for what seemed like ages. Elsa made the first move and reached round Anna and unhooked her bra, sliding it off her arms. Anna's breasts slid free and dropped. Her nipples were hard and Elsa leaned in and start to nibble and suck on her right nipple. "Mmmm oh God" Anna could not hide her pleasure. She loved it. Reaching round Elsa she took her sisters bra off and fondled her ample breast. Tweeking her nipples and smiling at Elsa.

" I love your body Anna. Your breasts are so tasty. But..." Anna frowned and was worried Elsa had changed her mind. "What Elsa? Tell me? Please?"

"I want to taste you but I wanna taste your sweetness" Elsa flicked her sisters thing and Anna smiled. "Do it"...


	4. Chapter 4

If you like please review. Like to hear feedback.

Chapter 4 : Guilt Lust

Elsa slowly kissed down Anna's slender body, down her toned stomach and stopped at her thighs. She slowly started to kiss her thighs which started to make Anna moan. She looked up and Anna nodded. Elsa lay Anna back and gripped her thong and slowly slid it down past her knees and to her ankles. She glanced down and saw Anna's tight vagina with the cutest tuft of hair. She smiled.

Anna watched as Elsa slid her thong off. She was embarressed and blushed red. This was moving fast for her but she welcomed it. She forgot about kristoff and all she wanted was her sister Elsa.

"You sure you want to do this Anna?" Elsa asked. Anna stated deeply into elsas eyes and nodded.

Elsa moved her head down towards Anna's vagina. She noticed the patch of wet on the bedsheets and smiled. Releasing her tongue from her mouth she gently licked Anna's lips then started to part them. She moved her tongue up and down Anna's wet vagina searching for her clit. When she found it she got more furious and quickly sped up letting her tongue do all the work.

Anna had never felt a burst of pleasure like she did at that moment. She moaned so loud then cupped her mouth thinking someone might hear and come searching. She grinded her hips timing them with elsas licks. She couldn't believe how amazing this was. Her first lesbian experience. She had thought about girls before and sometimes her knickers got damp thinking about one girl she used to see. She also had thought of her sister before and even touched herself. Feeling guilty afterward but not really caring.

Elsa could not believe she was doing this. She was so excited. Licking Anna was amazing she tasted so sweet. She wished she could always do this always. She was in love with Anna and wanted her all to herself. She nibbled Anna's clot and heard her groan "mmmmm elsa baby this is so great. I love you. I love you! Ohhhhhh"

Anna was so close to an orgasm and wanted to explode all over elsas face. Oh no... She felt a weird sensation and all of a sudden she burst and ejaculated all over elsas face. Squirting her hot load all over elsa. "Omg Elsa I'm so sorry!"

Elsa justsmiled and looked up with her wet face and licked her lips. "Anna that was amazing we must do this again".

Anna pulled Elsa up and cuddled her. " we will do it again sis and next time it's your turn"...


	5. Chapter 5

May do one more chapter not sure when to end it. Maybe some review might help me decide

Chapter 5 : Almost caught

Elsa had gotten Anna's note saying to meet in the gardens. She was curious as to why. Elsa had just finished meetings with her council to decide what to do for that months annual ball. Elsa wanted anything but ice. She had demanded that. "Please I want to get away from it. It doesn't define me" they had all agreed with her. It was their job to agree but she didn't care.

Anna bounded round the corner, skipping. Something was making her happy and Elsa was wondering what that was. "What's up sis? Why you so happy?" Anna just grinned. " tell me now! I'm your queen I demand it!" She giggled.

Anna was so happy when she turned the corner. It had came and she couldn't wait to use it. " Elsa it came I can't wait!" Elsa was confused and just looked at her sister. Anna slowly lifted her dress and what Elsa saw shocked her. Flopping out of her dress was a large long rubber dong complete with big fake balls. Elsa gasped and blushed. "Anna quick behind these bushes!"

Elsa grabbed Anna and pulled her behind two large hedges. She pulled Anna's dress back up and stared at the dong. She knelt down and slowly licked the tip then burying it deep in her mouth gargling. Anna was shocked but loved how her sister was been. " Elsa do you want to try it out" Elsa nodded and got up. Lifting her dress up she slowly slipped her orange French knickers down exposing her dripping wet pussy.

Anna licked her lips and watched as Elsa lay down and lifted her legs up. "Fuck me Anna. Fuck me hard!" Anna knelt down and rubbed her sisters pussy lips. Elsa started to moan and groan. "Oh Anna! Anna! Anna!" Anna loved hearing this and grabbed the fat dong and entered her sister. Elsa gasped and her eyes widened. It filled her completely and Anna started to thrust slowly but with force, slamming into her sister right up to the balls. "Anna my God mmmmm don't stop baby. Fuck me I'm a bad girl"

Annas pussy started to moisten hearing Elsa cry her name out. She trust harder and harder getting faster each time. Every thrust made Elsa scream in pleasure and Anna loved it. She was so glad this present was satisfying Elsa and she smiled and bit her lip. She started groaning with Elsa getting louder and louder. Not caring if they were heard.

The dildo was soaked in elsas juices and Anna just wanted to taste it. "Anna I love you. This is so goooood" Elsa pushed Anna away and turned over throwing her dress up and spreading her bum cheeks. "Do me in the ass Anna" Anna hesitated but slowly squeezed the dildo into her sisters ass. Elsa shouted "oh God it's so good" Anna started slamming it in and out as fast as she could. Stretching her sisters whole was great. She reached down and fingered her sisters wet pussy. She felt elsas pussy throb and all of a sudden Elsa cum hard and Anna gasped. She pulled her hand up seeing it sticky and started to suck her fingers just as Elsa flopped down gasping for air. "Oh Anna! Anna!"

Out of nowhere came a voice "my lady! Are you ok? My queen? You here"

Anna and Elsa froze in place and Anna quickly pulled out and pulled her dress down. Elsa shot up and threw her knickers into the Bush. She rushed out flushed and panting. "I'm ok honestly. I was looking for anna" the guard raised an eyebrow "in the bushes my queen?"

Elsa just smiled and walked off. The guard turned and saw a damp patch on the back of her dress. He gasped and walked after her meaning to see if she was ok trying to conceal the rising erection his queen pissing herself gave hI'm.

Anna walked out smiling and ran to her room. She took the dildo still wet with her sisters juices and rammed it in herself till she exploded and cum all over it. Smiling she put it in a box and left it wet to dry. She never wanted to forget this moment as long as she lived...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : Elsa catches Anna

Anna was horny and Elsa was away on business. She stalked around the castle bored and wanting her lover. She looked at all the paintings spoke to all the staff and even went out and met the villagers. She spent time was her friend Terri and even that didn't help time pass any quicker. She went to the shop and bought new knickers just for Elsa when she came back.

She arrived back at the castle, nodded to all the staff and went to her room. No-one would dare enter unless she gave them a command to so she knew she could do what she liked. She stripped out of her dress and stood just in her knickers. Looking at herself in the mirror. She started to undress and as she took her bra off she decided to tweak her nipples. It felt good. Very good. She decided she needed a shower as she was hot and sweaty. It was a warm and humid day in arrendale.

She sat at her window looking out thinking of Elsa. A strange thought popped into her head and she quickly dismissed it. She thought of the first and last time she made love to Kristoff. That large throbbing penis felt good. Better than her sisters touch? No way! Her sister knew her body. But that penis had been amazing. When it squirted in her she was in heaven.

She walked to the shower and ran it nice and hot just how she liked it. She soaped her bare Boobs and all down her body. Watching it wash off and go down the drain. She got dressed and decided she was gonna wait in elsas room. She snuck in and had an amazing urge to snoop. She found a large vibrator in a drawer and giggled. She looked over and saw elsas dirty laundry. She peeked inside and saw a damp pair of panties. She picked them out and smelt them. Mmmmm they smelt good. She lay down on elsas bed and slid her dress up. She had no knickers on and felt naughty.

She reached over and felt for her sisters vibrator. She turned it on and the buzz made her jump. She had never used a vibrator before and wondered how it felt. She bought the wet panties up to her face and started to smell. Grinding her hips with every wiff she slowly inserted the big purple vibrator in herself. She gasped and her eyes grew wide. This felt great! Why hadn't Elsa told her about this! She let go of it and started rubbing her breasts under her dress. Every Buzz made her jump and the vibrator slipped out. She got cross and out it back in and inserted it all the way. That should do it! She pinched her nipples and kept sniffing this was great. Grinding her hips again she moaned and moaned with extasy! Oh Elsa she thought, to imagine you doing this. A strong Buzz made me her grind too hard and the purple monster slipped out and off the bed making a terrible noise on the wooden floor. She scrambled down and grabbed it and as she looked up there he was. Kristoff stood watching her and she blushed bright red. "Kristoff! Arm I thought no-one would find me in here!" He smiled and undid his belt letting his trousers drop. He slid of his pants and she saw his massive throbbing Cock glistening in front of her. She reached out and grabbed it and as she did she snapped back awake.

Omg a dream! She snapped up and saw Elsa stood there watching her. She stopped the buzz and looked at Elsa. who just smiled and giggled. "Dreaming of a huge Cock where you? Kristoff by any chance?"

"Omg Elsa you heard? I'm so sorry! I've been thinking about it today. I much prefer you though!" Anna started to tear up and Elsa just held her and said " it's ok don't worry about it. It's not a bad thing as long as you don't be with anyone else I'm fine"

"I never want anyone but you Elsa. I love you" and with that they lay together until morning...


End file.
